The Right Path
by Spazzy Bunny
Summary: MySims SkyHeroes- A girl named Ana is found by the SkyForce, a group of heroes who guard the chaotic skies from Morcucorp. Ana's ready to join them, but she can't remember her past. She's in for some big surprises, and ready to choose the right path.


**Chapter One**

**A/N: Hey! This is my story for MySims SkyHeroes. But don't worry; this story will have a better story line than the game does. It will be the same concept, but I'm adding in different twists, and more action! **

**-Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MySims SkyHeroes. **

Derek and Selena walked along the beach. It was slightly windy, the waves were crashing on the beach, and the sun was setting. Derek searched the beach, looking for traces of unknown technology. Selena sat on a rock, looking at the sunset through her binoculars. The sun was a pinkish yellow color and reflected against the blue sky, changing it to a peach color.

"Selena, you should be searching the beach. It's an order from Justice." Derek said stubbornly, his blonde hair sparkling in the sun.

"Give me a break, Derek." She sighed. "We never get to go to places like this unless we're flying over it," she sighed again. Derek ignored her, looking around the beach. Selena looked through her binoculars, when she saw something that beat Derek's thoughts by far.

"Derek, look over there!" She yelled, pointing over by the shore. She ran over, and Derek followed her. By the water was a girl: brown long hair and skinny. She was lying on the ground, with broken metal pieces surrounded her. Most of her body was covered in blood, besides the bruises on her forehead. She showed a small sign of life, since she was breathing.

"We gotta help!" Selena yelled, running towards the limp body.

"Wait, Selena, this could be a trap or something!" He yelled. "Don't go near it." Derek scolded.

"What are you talking about?" She yelled. "We need to take her to the SkyForce infirmary!"

Derek sighed. "You don't understand because you're a new recruit," he said. "You don't know what it feels like for someone to betray you, someone who hurts the people you love!"

Selena's icy glare hit Derek like a bullet, and her face began to turn red. "Maybe I'm not as good as you Derek. But I know what's right and what's wrong! And you're not stopping me from saving someone's life! You can leave this island alone! I'm helping anyone who needs me!" She yelled. She picked up the limp body, and started to carry it to her plane.

"Wait Selena." He sighed. "I'm coming with you."

**A/N This next scene takes place the next day, by the person they found's POV. **

I heard voices. Different voices surrounding me. I felt my head soft on something, and my arms tightly wrapped in something else. My eyes slowly come open. Where was I?

"I think she's waking up." I hear a man's voice say.

"Awesome. I'm glad she's okay." I hear a young girl's voice say cheerfully. When my eyes were open enough, I looked around. Over me was a man with caramel colored skin and a white beard. Sunglasses cover his eyes, and he was wearing a helmet. Next to him was a pale girl with stormy grey eyes and black hair. Next to them was a girl with dark skin and dark brown dreadlocks.

"Where am I?" I whispered. I hear the man's voice again.

"You're at SkyForce infirmary," he said.

"How did I get here?" I grumbled.

"We found you unconscious on the beach shore. We took you here," said the pale girl.

"Do you remember anything?" The girl with the dark skin asked.

"Nothing," I respond, now sitting up and feeling my head. It was wrapped with bandages.

The man explained a lot to me. About what the SkyForce was, and how the evil Morcucorp was stealing the skies, and killing anyone in his way. I figured out my name was Ana, because they found that on the back of my shirt. I eventually decided that I wanted to join. After I recovered of course. The man's name was Justice, leader of the SkyForce, and he was very kind to me. The pale girl was second in command took care of me; her name was Violet. She was only a bit older than me (I looked about 17) and healed me.

I couldn't wait to join the SkyForce. I owed them big time for saving me, except I can't remember why I had to be saved.


End file.
